Sarjana Biologi
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Sehun suka Jongin, Jongin juga suka Sehun. tapi masalahnya ada di sahabat sahabatnya yang gila itu/KaiHun/Prolog/
1. Chapter 1

**Sarjana Biologi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN as always**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **.**

 **.warn : GS, bahasa campur aduk, typoo, OOC deelel.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Happy reading**

 **,**

#Oh Sehun.

Sehun itu gadis manis dari jurusan akuntansi. Setiap hari berkutat dengan pensil, pen, penggaris juga angka. Angka yang dimaksud adalah uang. Ya, akuntansi memang tentang uang kan? Entahlah.

Sehun juga jadi primadona angkatannya. Oh, juga angkatan kakak kelas atau adik kelas di kampus. mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun itu imut, manis, ramah, baik, pintar lagi. Nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata. Bahkan nyaris sempurna.

Bulan lalu saat diadakan tes mendadak. Nilai Sehun hampir menyentuh sepuluh jika dia tidak bermasalah dengan hormon bulanannya. Semua angkatan juga segan padanya, karena dia baik tentu saja.

Meskipun sering jadi bandar jawaban saat tes mendadak atau tidak mendadak, gadis ini tidak pernah marah pada teman-temannya. Sehun itu murah hati. Anak-anak lain juga menyukai Sehun karena sifatnya-selain karena fisik.

Banyak lelaki yang tertarik pada si bungsu Oh ini, tapi pada dasarnya Sehun yang tidak peka. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari dan malah mengejar lelaki yang lain. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hatimu, kawan. Karena pada nyatanya, seorang Oh Sehun menyukai lelaki dari jurusan Biologi.

Akuntansi dan Biologi. Apa kau pikir mereka akan menjadi kesatuan yang serasi?

#Kim Jongin

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jongin?

Oke, pembukaan itu terlalu berlebihan. Nyatanya Jongin menjadi terkenal karena disukai oleh mahasiswa seperti Sehun. Meskipun sebelumnya Jongin memang terkenal, ya itu diakibatkan oleh prestasinya di bidang biologi. Tapi popularitasnya semakin naik di kampus ketika namanya disandingkan oleh nama seorang Oh Sehun.

Meskipun terlalu, tapi Sehun sudah seperti putri di angkatannya. Dia disanjung. Dan Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada Jelmaan putri seperti Sehun? Mungkin hanya sekelas orang rabun yang tidak tertarik dalam sekali lihat. Dan Jongin tidak termasuk dalam kelas itu.

Jongin itu orangnya rajin. Dia memenangkan banyak kejuaraan biologi se-seoul. Dia juga tampan dan kaya. Tapi Jongin tetaplah orang yang rendah hati. Dia tidak pernah berangkat ke kampus dengan mobil ferrarinya atau mobil lamborghini ayahnya. Jongin lebih suka naik bis, kecuali jika keadaan memaksanya menggunakan mobil-mobil itu.

Dan tentang Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin membuat Sehun mengejarnya lebih lama. Terdengar kurang ajar. Tapi Jongin menyukai saat Sehun dengan lucu mengikutinya kesana-kemari seperti anak ayam. Apalagi dengan senyum polos Sehun ketika Jongin menatapnya. Itu benar-benar cobaan bagi Jongin.

Tapi tenang saja, Jongin tidak sejahat itu. Dia sudah memiliki target. Jongin akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun setelah ujian kenaikan tingkat, lebih tepatnya menerima perasaan Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin lebih tenang dalam menjalani kehidupan kuliahnya, terang saja, setiap dia lewat di gerombolan anak laki-laki dari jurusan lain, Jongin akan dipelototi dan di ceramahi oleh penceramah berkedok preman itu. Mungkin mereka tidak terima jika Sehun digantung oleh Jongin. ya, mereka cukup sportif untuk urusan itu. Bisa didepak dari Universitas jika mereka menghajar Jongin.

Intinya, Jongin juga menyukai Sehun dan berniat melamar gadis itu setelah lulus kuliah. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Ya setidaknya begitu.

#Byun Baekhyun

Kata kompor mungkin tepat disandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Sahabat Sehun yang satu ini begitu hobi mengumpulkan gosip tentang Jongin dan melaporkannya pada Sehun. Dia tidak terima jika sahabatnya harus berpacaran dengan lelaki model seperti Jongin ini sebenarnya.

Bukan karena apa, tapi Baekhyun adalah sahabat Sehun dari kecil dan satu-satunya-Baekhyun beranggapan begitu- lelaki yang dekat dengan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak rela jika perhatian sahabat karibnya terbagi, sebenarnya.

Memiliki berbagai cara untuk menggagalkan rencana Jongin untuk berdekatan dengan Sehun ataupun sebaliknya. Dan Baekhyun mempunyai komplotan untuk membantunya dalam hal ini. Oke, mereka terdengar seperti mafia sekarang.

Dan komplotannya adalah...

#Lu han

Pemuda asal China ini adalah komplotan dari Baekhyun, dia juga adalah sahabat kecil Sehun. tapi Baekhyun terus menganggap jika hanya dirinyalah yang dekat dengan Sehun. dan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan sering adu jambak di depan warung mie ayam.

Luhan bukan komplotan yang baik. Dia lebih sering menyuruh-nyuruh Baekhyun. Jadi seharusnya urutan Baekhyun dan Luhan dalam deskripsi ini dibalik. Mungkin itu lebih tepat, sebenarnya.

Sehun tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan dua orang ini, karena pada dasarnya Sehun mah gitu orangnya. Dia tidak tahu jika kedua sahabatnya ini berniat menghabisi Jongin dan mencincangnya sebagai pakan ternak.

Luhan itu sudah menganggap Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan butuh keyakinan super dan kemantapan untuk menilai Jongin. apalagi Jongin seperti tidak memiliki waktu untuk Sehun. jongin hanya fokus pada tugasnya. Dan itu membuat Luhan sepakat untuk bergabung dengan Baekhyun dalam menumpas Jongin.

Itu adalah motto hidupnya untuk saat ini.

#Do Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo juga sahabat Sehun. dan dia adalah golongan paling netral dari kedua iblis yang menjelma menjadi sahabat kecil Sehun. kyungsoo itu pemuda baik dan tidak neko-neko. Selalu pulang tepat waktu dan tidak pernah membolos. Keluar malam juga harus ijin pada mama dan papa. Intinya, Kyungsoo itu anak rumahan.

Dan dia terlalu kalem untuk dijadikan anggota komplotan dari LuBaek. Bisa-bisa jika mereka-Luhan dan Baekhyun- akan mengadakan rapat dan mengajak Kyungsoo. Anak itu malah memberikan alasan membosankan seperti, 'Aku nggak boleh keluar sama mama', 'Keran kamar mandiku macet, aku harus membetulkannya dulu dan baru bener besok' atau 'Aku belum ngasih makan bebekku, aku ikut kapan-kapan aja. Kasian kalo bebek sayangku belum makan, nanti mereka mati.'

Itu benar-benar terjadi.

Selama seminggu Kyungsoo bergabung dalam grup mereka dan setelah itu dipecat secara diam-diam. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menyadari jika dia dipecat. Direkrutnya saja dia tidak tahu. Malangnya masibmu, Kyung. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo harus masuk dalam daftar komplotan Baekhyun. Walau hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Itu pun dia sama sekali tidak memberikan sesuatu yang berguna bagi kelancaran kelompok mereka.

#Kim Minseok

a.k.a Xiumin. Manis-manis begitu Minseok itu adalah ketua fans club Sehun-katanya. Dia adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang menentang usaha Jongin dalam mendapatkan Sehun dan sebaliknya. Kontribusinya adalah selalu mengambil perhatian Sehun saat gadis itu akan bertemu dengan Jongin. itu cukup membantu meskipun kadang selalu berselisih dengan LuBaek. Ya, resiko berkomplotan dengan dua makhluk itu.

Minseok itu sebenarnya garang. Dia bisa makan dua mangkok mie ayam pedes tanpa es teh, bisa naik delman tanpa sabuk pengaman! Pokoknya, Minseok itu garang deh.

Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ke-garangannya pada Sehun. bagaimanapun, Sehun itu hunny bunny sweetie-nya Minseok. Jadi sebisa mungkin, Minseok tidak akan menunjukkan betapa gahar dan macho-nya dia. #Semerdeka lu aja lah, bang.

#Kim Joonmyeon

Sering di panggil Suho. Suho itu kalem, tapi beda dengan Kyungsoo. Apalagi Suho adalah anak orang kaya. Dan dia memanfaatkan kekayaannya itu dengan baik dalam merebut perhatian Sehun.

Tidak percaya? Biar ku beri tahu. Setiap hari orang kaya ini selalu menunggu Sehun di depan gerbang bersama para pengawalnya. Dan begitu sosok Sehun ada dihadapannya, Suho akan tersenyum manis dan mengajaknya mengobrol sembari menunggu para pengawal membentangkan karpet merah untuk jalan lewat si putri. #buset!

Sehun sebenarnya bingung tapi dia tetap lewat. Tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang, begitu pikirnya.

Bukan hanya itu, cokelat manis berbagai bentuk, rasa dan warna sering diberikan oleh Suho. Bahkan kemarin Suho meminta koki keluarganya untuk membuatkan cokelat warna polkadot hijau dan pink. Tapi kadang kiriman cokelat itu tidak sampai pada Sehun, tapi di tahan oleh bea cukai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok-Kyungsoo tidak termasuk, dia telah dipecat, ingat?

Meskipun begitu, dengan bantuan pengawalnya, Suho dapat menghadang tiga bar-bar itu dan melangkah dengan keren ke arah Sehun. walau Sehun menatap aneh padanya, juga pada tiga temannya yang tengah tengkurap atau nungging tidak jelas karena di tindih pengawalnya yang berpakaian hitam, Suho sudah sangat senang.

Baginya, Sehun itu putri iklan! Eh, putri impian maksudnya.

 **end of prolog**

 **.**

 **Holla, jie ya muncul lagi. Ya meski fanfic jie ya yang lain belum pada di publish, tapi jie ya nulis lagi. Hohoho. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, idenya nggak mau keluar. Jadi ya dikerjain dulu yang ada idenya.**

 **Entah kenapa jie ya suka sama LuBaek yang gila-gilaan kaya di ff all about love. Kayaknya lucu aja. Kaya ngebayangin orang bar-bar ganteng, tau nggak? Hohoho. Dan biar nggak sama kaya di ff AAL kemaren, jie ya tambahin other castnya. Tau dong? Si abang bakpau sama Suholangkaya.**

 **So, keep or delete?**

 **Bisa dapet review 20 buat lanjut? Sip!**

 **Thanks.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarjana Biologi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN as always**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **.**

 **.warn : GS, bahasa campur aduk, typoo, OOC deelel.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Happy reading**

 **,**

"Aku semangat sekali!"

Pekikan suara dari Oh Sehun itu membelah keheningan di pagi hari. Dia sedang berada di balkon rumahnya. Masih dengan piama biru muda dan rambut acak-acakan, namun raut wajahnya begitu berseri-seri. Sehun membentangkan tangannya seperti burung yang baru bebas dari kurungan.

"Berisik, Oh Sehun!"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Teriakan pertama berasal dari sebelah balkon Sehun, tepatnya rumah sahabat kecilnya-Byun Baekhyun.

"Kamu pagi-pagi begini udah bikin ribut! Mana muka kaya gembel lagi."

Oh, ada yang tidak sadar diri. Baekhyun bahkan juga lengkap dengan piyama pink dan boneka kelinci di tangannya. Di sudut bibir juga ada aliran air laut sepertinya, entahlah. Lupakan saja kalimat terakhir tadi.

"Abisnya aku semangat banget." Balas Sehun.

Baekhyun mencibir kelakuan gadis itu. Mungkin tidak masalah diucapkan sekali atau dua kali. Masalahnya, Sehun akan berteriak seperti itu setiap hari. Setiap hari, bung! Dan itu begitu mengganggu telinga Baekhyun yang sensitif.

Kali ini, Baekhyun terjengkang-lagi- dari kasurnya berkat suara Sehun. oh, terima kasih banyak Sehun. terima kasih!

"Booseeenn." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sing song. Dia menumpu wajahnya di tangan yang ditekuk di atas pagar balkon dan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun masih sangat amat super mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak, semalaman dia memikirkan cara apa lagi untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari si hitam Jongin, dan kalau bisa dari komplotannya sekalian. Ow, Tercium aroma pengkhianatan disini.

Sehun mengikuti posisi Baekhyun. Keduanya berpandangan dengan berbeda makna. Pandangan Sehun mah bak kilau bling-bling diskon sayur di pasar, kalau Baekhyun? Udahlah jangan di ungkit, nanti malah di sambit pake _eyeliner_ berbentuk celurit keluaran terbaru.

"Kan nanti bakalan ketemu sama Jongin bebeb." Ucap Sehun lebay.

Si pemuda memutar matanya bosan. "Item gitu di banggain."

Sehun merengut. "Enak aja, Jongin bukan item, Cuma kebanyakan kena asap kendaraan waktu kecil." Bela Sehun ngawur.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek dan menyahut, "Ya iyalah, dari kecil kan Jongin udah ngamen di deket lampu merah." Kemudian tertawa lebar setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba-

"Wadoh!"

"Berisik, kampret!"

Yang jelas pekikan pertama berasal dari Baekhyun. Dan itu disebabkan karena bantal yang penuh dengan pulau dari liur menghantam mukanya dari arah depan. Dengan _manuver_ kencang yang berbelok-belok dan menghantam keras bagai halilintar di planet Konoha. Halah.

Dan pelakunya? Ya jelas Luhan.

Luhan berdiri di balkon rumahnya sendiri, bukan dari balkon rumah Sehun apalagi balkon rumah pak RT, karena rumah pak RT nggak pake balkon. Keuntungan Bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun karena posisi rumah mereka yang strategis. Membuat mereka bisa mengawasi kalau-kalau Jongin ngapel ke rumah Sehun, kan mereka bisa menyiapkan bala bantuan.

"Luhan?"

Luhan yang awalnya bersungut-sungut dengan lubang hidung mengembang dan mengempis menatap Baekhyun yang tiduran di lantai beralih pada Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

"Halo Sehun. udah bangun ya? Aduh rajin banget adek Luhan."

Baekhyun serasa ingin muntah mendengarnya. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan melempar balik bantal yang penuh dengan hasil investasi masa depan Luhan itu. Tapi sayangnya malah meleset dan menimpuk(?) Sehun dengan indah.

O'ow.

Muka Sehun sudah memerah menahan tangis. Dua tangan Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri, mengabaikan boneka kelincinya yang jatuh ke bawah dan menghantam tanah yang becek setelah hujan, mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan di cincang oleh adik perempuannya karena menjatuhkan barang pinjaman itu. Luhan? Dia tertawa setan karena setelah ini dipastikan Baekhyun akan di diamkan seharian.

"Se-sehun, maafin aku." Sudah tau siapa yang mengatakannya?

"Mampus lu, mampus." Pasti tau deh ini siapa yang bilang.

"Oke."

Luhan melongo tiga puluh meter, Baekhyun tersenyum cerah lima _watt_ , tumben Sehun memaafkannya. Itu seperti mendapat mangga muda waktu lagi nyidam.

"Soalnya hari ini aku lagi semangat banget!"

Dan ucapan itu malah membuat dua pemuda dengan wajah yang berbeda menyeragamkan rautnya. Cemberut.

"MAU KETEMU BEBEB JONGIN! AKU SEMANGAT!"

"Aku nggak semangat~"

Kalimat itu di ucapkan dengan nada lemas nan lesu bak amenia, eh? Anemia.

Rupanya sang pujaan hati tengah ke luar kota sejak kemarin untuk meneliti organisme di hutan. dan baru akan kembali besok. Paling cepat sih nanti siang, tapi itu juga ngebut.

Sehun merana. Dia sudah dandan cantik untuk bertemu sang pujaan setelah dua hari absen. Duh, tiga hari sudah dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Jongin emang nggak sayang kamu, hun. Ngapain di kejar juga." Baekhyun mulai dengan hobinya, ngomporin Sehun.

"Tapi Sehun kan nggak pernah ngejar Jongin. emang mereka lagi lomba lar-hmmfft!"

Kyungsoo yang baru ngomong segera di bungkam oleh tangan Luhan yang penuh dengan minyak karena habis makan gorengan. Kyung, yang tabah ya. Kyungsoo meronta hebat hingga tak sadarkan diri karena tercemar minyak setelahnya. Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan menaruh tubuh pingsan Kyungsoo di bawah bangku.

"Iya, dek. Si dekil itu pasti lagi ngejauhin kamu. Marah dong kamunya." Orang yang memproklamirkan diri sebagai kakak sejati Sehun itu ikut menambahi ucapan Baekhyun. Maklum sekomplotan. Sekali-kali matanya melirik Kyungsoo di bawah bangku, takut-takut si bocah mendadak bangun terus kepentok meja. Luhan sih, tidak khawatir tentang benjol yang akan di dapat, dia khawatir sama makanan yang ada di atas meja. Nanti jatuh semua kan mubadzir.

"Tapi kan-..."

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh suara dari ketua _fans club_ nya. Menurut informasi sih begitu.

"Hunnie, kamu ngapain disini sama dua makhluk abstrak ini? Mending ikut aa' ke kafe depan."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku nggak pengen makan, lagi lemes."

"Sehun sayang lemes? Mau ke rumah sakit? Ayo naik _limousin_ aku, nanti aku anter ke rumah sakit di Inggris kalau perlu."

Oh, si orang kaya datang.

Tiga orang pemuda di sana-minus orang kaya dan Kyungsoo- menatap Suho kesal. Orang ini pamer sekali sih. seperti jika satu hari saja dia tidak pamer, hartanya yang bejibun itu bakal menyusut dan meleleh jadi gulali.

"Nggak mau, aku Cuma mau Jongin." Sehun merengut imut, membuat mereka ber- _fangirling_ ria, bahkan ada yang mimisan.

Baekhyun meremas mukanya sendiri saking gemasnya. Luhan dan Minseok saling jambak-jambakan entah karena apa. Suho mah _stay cool_ , orang kaya tidak boleh kelihatan rakjel seperti mereka bertiga. Dan yang mimisan itu Kyungsoo. Bukan karena terpesona, Kyungsoonya saja masih pingsan. Dia mimisan karena hidungnya tak sengaja diinjak oleh Luhan saat meraih rambut Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Nanti bakal aku cetakin Jongin, kalau perlu yang nggak mengandung kadar rakjel 95 persen kaya sekarang." Ucap Suho sok.

Minseok akan menarik rambut Suho jika tidak ingat bodyguard si kaya yang berjejer di mana-mana. Orang ini mau kuliah atau mau nangkep teroris sih?

"Aku maunya Jongin yang itu, aku nggak mau yang baru."

Sehun ini terkadang aneh. Ucapannya tadi seolah Jongin itu adalah mainan barbie-nya yang rusak dan tidak ingin di ganti. Telinga bonekanya keropos di gigit anjing. Masa iya Jongin di samakan dengan mainannya yang itu? Sedekil dekilnya Jongin, anak itu telinganya masih lengkap.

"Jongin lagi jadi kuli di perusahaan aku. Sehun sayang sama aku aja sekarang."

Enak saja!

" _Heh, wong sugeh! Kowe ojo sok yo. Mentang-mentang aku gak sugeh kowe sok sok an ngunu nek ngarep e Sehun! rumangsamu aku ra mampu koyo kowe. Yo ra mampu to. Bento."_

Luhan mengelus bahu Baekhyun dan menggumam, "Baek, inget lu tinggal di mana sekarang. Lu udah nggak tinggal di jawa, lupakan masa lalumu, lupakan lupakan." Dan kemudian dia menggeplak kepala Baekhyun hingga syarafnya kembali bekerja. Baekhyun mengulang omelannya dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar.

"Hey, orang kaya! Lo jangan sok ya, mentang-mentang gue nggak kaya lo sok sok an gitu di depannya Sehun! lo kira gue nggak mampu kaya lo? Ya pasti nggak mampu lah. Bego."

Dalam hati, orang-orang itu bersyukur bahwa Baekhyun kembali mendiami tubuhnya.

Dua anggota komplotan lain menyahut dengan semangat, seolah mengiringi Baekhyun yang tengah mengomel.

"Iya, bener tu."

"Hajar Baek, hajar."

"Suho nakal, buuu."

Semua menoleh pada Minseok. yang ditatap kembali menatap heran dan mereka tatap tatapan padahal yang ditatap malah menatap balik tapi yang menatap malah menatap lagi. Jadi siapa yang ditatap?

"Meski lo kaya, pasti lo ngupil juga. Sama kaya kita. Jadi nggak usah sok."

Suho menatap mereka remeh.

"Jangan samain gue sama kalian. Gue kalo mau ngeluarin upil harus ke swedia dulu, operasi pengeluaran upil!" ucapnya nyolot.

Mengheningkan cipta untuk orang-orang yang menangani operasi nista Suho.

"Banyak omong ini anak. Kita bekep pake boxer masing-masing, guys!" titah Luhan.

Dengan serempak mereka mengambil amunisi dari tas masing masing dan melakukan penyerangan. Suho terdorong kebelakang karena bau yang menyengat.

"Tolong, gue terkontaminasi rakjel. Tolongin gue! Gue butuh mandi susu unta!"

Kemudian, pengawal Suho menangkap tiga tuyul itu dan membawa mereka ke pohon terdekat. Salah satunya merampas boxer pink polkadot milik Baekhyun dan memasangkannya ke kepala Minseok. boxer motif spongebob milik Luhan di pasangkan pada Baekhyun dan boxer corak kecebong laut milik Minseok di pasangkan pada Luhan. Lalu ketiganya diikat pada pohon dengan tali berlapis butiran emas.

"ANJIR! BOXER LU GEMBUL! NAPE BAU SEMBAKO! UGH, BAUNYA BERUBAH! JADI BAU KEMENYAN!" Luhan menjerit heboh. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya hingga terbentur kepala Minseok hingga si gembul pingsan setelah kehabisan pasokan udara bersih. Maklumlah, untuk amunisi tambahan. Baekhyun merendam boxernya di air ikan selama tiga hari. Dan boxer itu di pakai oleh Minseok. oh, Minseok yang malang.

"Luhan, kalau ini hari terakhirku. Tolong beritahu anak cucuku nanti kalau aku mati karena melindungi ratu inggris. Dan bukan berakhir tragis dalam boxer busuk beraroma kenangan masa lalu."

"SADAR WOY! LO BAHKAN BELOM NIKAH!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun.

"BAEK! JAWAB GUE DONG! GUE MUSTI NGASIH TAU SIAPA? HOI!"

Hening.

"EMAAAKKK!"

Sehun berjalan dengan lemas di koridor. Setelah ini dia ada kelas dan harus hadir jika tidak ingin nilainya dikurangi. Tapi Sehunnya tidak semangat tanpa melihat wajah kusam kumal kurang perhatian milik Jongin, pujaan hatinya.

Sehun akhirnya duduk di kursi depan ruang senat yang berhadapan langsung dengan gedung fakultas biologi. Fakultasnya Jongin.

"Aku kangen, Jongin." gumamnya lesu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok manusia dengan jas hujan biru, sepatu _boot_ bak pak tani _, beani_ dan masker membalut tubuhnya. Sehun langsung berlari menyusul orang itu. Dari sekilas saja dia sudah tahu kalau-

"JOONGIINN~"

 _Sreett._

Sehun mengerem mendadak begitu tangan orang berpakaian aneh menahan kepalanya. Sehun berdiri tegak dan merapikan rambutnya dengan tersenyum.

"Jongin kok udah pulang? Bukannya baru besok?"

Jongin memasukkan buku jurnalnya dalam tas dan mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jongin abis ini ada kelas?" tanya Sehun begitu Jongin telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Kini Jongin berdiri menatapnya.

"Nggak, aku mau pulang. Capek."

Si gadis mengangguk paham. "Yah, nggak apa-apa deh. Yang penting udah ketemu Jongin."

Kim Jongin tersenyum senang dari balik maskernya.

"Kamu ada kelas abis ini?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk semangat, merasa mendapat perhatian lebih dari Jongin.

"Iya, pelajarannya dosen Jung. Ugh, aku nggak suka sama dosennya."

Jongin mengernyitkan alis, "Loh, bukannya kamu suka?"

"Tapi aku lebih suka Jongin." cengir Sehun. Jongin tertawa di buatnya.

"Jongin abis ekspedisi dari mana lagi?"

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil yang jauh dari sana, lumayan buat waktu ngobrol.

"Hutan di pinggir kota. Tempatnya lumayan jauh, banyak lintahnya jadi aku pake kaya gini."

"Walaupun pake baju tukang sampah Jongin tetep keren kok."

Dua orang ini berhenti di persimpangan. Ke kanan gedung fakultas Sehun, jika ke kiri itu adalah parkiran mobil sekaligus tempat trio komplotan Baekhyun di ikat. Oh, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Sepertinya akan ada bagian Kyungsoo di chapter selanjutnya.

"Jongin buka maskernya deh." Meskipun bingung, Jongin tetap melakukan ucapan si gadis.

 _Cup._

"Dadah, Jongin~"

Sehun sudah berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku. Tadi, Sehun mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. Ow, rejeki man! Ya, Jongin mah suka suka aja. Apalagi jika di cium di bibir. Dengan senang hati dia akan membalasnya dengan french k-... oke. Jongin harus mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Tidak sia-sia juga Jongin ngebut gila-gilaan tadi. Rupanya bukan hanya Sehun yang kangen. Si hitam ini juga ternyata. Selamat Sehun!

 **==End==**

 **For this chapter.**

 **Hohoho, terima kasih reviewnya #bungkukbungkuk**

 **Aku tau ini pasti ngecewain, tapi ya bagaimana. ini lagi free time soalnya. Senin ini udah bakal UTS. Dan UTS farmasi itu bikin pusing!**

 **Thanks for review.**

 **Boleh minta saran? Iya boleh. Makasih.**

 **Soal bahasanya. Perlu perubahan atau tidak? Soalnya aku juga bingung mau dibawa kemana bahasanya. Banyak yang kecewa? Terlalu singkat? Anggap aja ini sebagai pembuka#banyak alasan. Tapi chap depan bakal di maksimalin kok. Sip.**

 **Review? Oke.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarjana Biologi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN as always**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **.**

 **.warn : GS, bahasa campur aduk, typoo, OOC deelel.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Happy reading**

 **,**

"Suka sama orang yang susah buat di sukai itu susah ya." Ucap Sehun aneh. Tapi lebih aneh lagi siapa yang dia ajak bicara.

"Nggak ada yang aneh kok, hun." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghapus sisa darah kering bercampur upil di bawah hidungnya. Berterima kasihlah pada Sehun, gadis itu menemukan Kyungsoo yang berbaring mengenaskan di bawah bangku yang telah roboh karena serangan pengawal Suho saat dia akan pergi ke toilet.

"Tapi Jongin kaya nggak nerima aku gitu." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di meja kantin.

Kyungsoo membuang tisu terakhir dari tiga bungkus besar tisu toilet yang telah kotor ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari sana. Begitu dia kembali, Kyungsoo langsung meminum habis es teh milik Sehun yang telah berubah jadi hangat saking lamanya tidak diminum.

"Kok kamu ngomong gitu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah es teh tadi habis. Dia membuang gelas plastik esnya ke bawah meja, berharap Sehun tidak tahu.

"Dari buku yang aku baca, kalau cowok suka sama seseorang, dia bakalan lebih perhatian."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk bak profesor. "Terus masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya Jongin nggak ada perhatian perhatiannya ke aku!" adu Sehun bersungut-sungut. "Aku butuh keyakinan, Kyung." Lanjutnya.

Kini Kyungsoo sibuk menggaruk punggungnya yang gatal sambil menyahuti Sehun.

"Kalo kamu nggak yakin ya udah, nggak usah naksir Jongin lagi. Kamu bisa milih dari fans gila kamu itu."

Maksud fans gila milik Kyungsoo adalah tiga komplotan plus orang kaya yang telah membuatnya menjadi sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. kyungsoo tidak dendam, sudah dibilang kan kalau Kyungsoo itu anak rumahan dan tidak neko-neko, buat dendam aja dia harus ijin mamanya.

"Eh kok gitu sih!" protes Sehun. enak saja, sudah dua tahun Sehun ngejar-ngejar Jongin dan akhirnya dilepas? Ooo tidak bisa.

"Ya udah, pertahanin kalau gitu." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan masih menggaruk, namun kini areanya diperluas hingga pantat. Sepertinya Kyungsoo perlu mandi.

Sehun tersenyum. Meskipun Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan teman-temannya yang absurd itu, setidaknya Kyungsoo lebih normal jika ditanya tentang pendapat, netral dan tidak diberi kompor komporan.

"Eh, es teh ku mana?"

"Di ambil superman buat membasmi kejahatan." Ucap Kyungsoo cepat dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Menghindar kalau kalau dia ketahuan. Kyungsoo-nya saja yang tidak tahu, atau tidak sadar. Dia sering melakukan hal tadi dengan alasan yang sama. Aneh? Lupakan jika tidak ingin di aduin ke mamanya Kyungsoo dan disambit bon cicilan panci.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang berlari terbirit menjauhinya. Mulutnya menganga. Dia cabut pikirannya barusan, Kyungsoo tidak lebih normal dari siapapun. Titik.

Jongin duduk menyandar di pagar rumahnya. Rumah besarnya di kunci ngomong-ngomong. Salahnya sendiri sebenarnya, Jongin mengabari kalau dirinya baru pulang besok. Salahkan rindunya pada Sehun yang meledak ledak bak petasan banting di malam tahun baru.

Para pelayan yang biasanya bejejer tidak terlihat, mereka mengambil cuti bersama katanya. Orang tuanya adalah tipe tipe sibuk, tentu tidak heran jika misalnya mereka pergi ke luar kota atau luar negeri sekarang.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba memikirkan dimana dia akan membawa tubuh lelahnya. Rumah Jongdae? Itu akan menjadi malapetaka jika Jongin menginjakkan kaki di rumah Jongdae. Terakhir kali Jongin berkunjung, dia harus merelakan pipinya lebam karena terpeleset kain kotor. Percayalah, keadaan rumah sohibnya yang satu itu tidak lebih baik dari sarang berang-berang.

Akhirnya Jongin memilih kembali ke kampus. setidaknya dia memiliki tempat tujuan yang lebih baik dari rumah Jongdae.

Sehun menjerit tertahan begitu melihat ketiga sahabatnya terikat dengan mengenaskan di bawah pohon melon. Sehun akan berlari menuju mereka jika Kyungsoo tidak menahan lengannya dan mengangsurkan masker.

"Pake aja." Ucap Kyungsoo. Dan Sehun menurut.

"Ya Tuhan, kalian ini ngapain sih. udah gede juga mainan kaya gini." Marah Sehun saat dia mencopoti _boxer_ yang terpasang di kepala masing-masing. Kyungsoo segera meraih _boxer-boxer_ itu dan memasukannya pada lubang di tanah yang entah sejak kapan dia gali. Kyungsoo berpotensi menjadi tukang gali kubur sepertinya.

Sehun membuka maskernya dan mengembalikan pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk menimbun amunisi nista milik komplotan itu dalam tanah. Sang gadis kemudian memberikan sebotol air pada mereka mereka yang tampak tak berdaya.

"Luhan, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang megap-megap dengan mata melotot persis seperti di film misteri ilahi yang sering di tonton mama Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya mengangguk tak jelas kemudian pingsan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Saat Sehun berjalan di sekitar parkiran bersama Kyungsoo, dia hanya mendengar suara Luhan yang berteriak seperti tikus kejepit lemari. Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo, kamu nemenin mereka dulu ya. Aku mau beli minum sama tisu buat mereka." Pinta Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun tak menjawab. Sang gadis menghela nafas, "Aku nggak akan lama, kamu tahan marah kamu sama mereka ya."

"Aku nggak marah kok." Sangkal Kyungsoo. "Aku harus tanya mama dulu, boleh marah apa nggak." Gumam Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Cuma lima menit, kamu tahan buat nggak nelfon mamammu selama lima menit oke?" putus Sehun. dan gadis bermarga Oh itu telah berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang memikirkan apa dia harus menelfon mamanya atau tidak.

Sehun sendiri berhenti berlari saat berada di koridor panjang fakultas kedokteran. Ini jalan tersingkat untuk menuju kantin dari pada menyusuri lapangan luas universitas mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Sepertinya karena tidak sarapan tadi, oh atau mungkin sakitnya dua hari lalu belum benar benar sembuh?

Entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu. Yang dia ingat adalah, tubunnya yang limbung dan akan terjatuh ke tanah sebelum seorang pemuda menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghantam lantai.

Lalu semuanya menggelap.

"Hey bro!"

Jongin tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Tentu saja itu orang yang dibicaran di paragraf atas tadi. Jongdae. Sepertinya makhluk ini memiliki jadwal kelas pagi.

"Baru pulang ekspedisi?" tanya Jongdae.

Jongin melirik tajam Jongdae yang berjalan santai dengan dua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala. Jongin sedang dendam dengan Jongdae sebenarnya. Karena dia mengambil ide penelitiannya, Jongin terpaksa melakukan ekspedisi di hutan pelosok sana. Oke, tidak bisa disebut mengambil. Karena aturannya memang begitu, siapa cepat dia yang dapat. Dan Jongdae satu langkah lebih cepat darinya.

"Baru pulang malak di perempatan." Jawab Jongin dengan nada tidak enak didengar.

Jongdae di sampingnya tertawa terbahak hingga percikan air bisa dilihat jelas bahkan dari radius satu kilo meter.

"Tumben, biasanya lo ngamen di perempatan malah." Ucap Jongdae dan tertawa kembali kemudian.

Jongin mengabaikan suara tawa Jongdae yang merusak kulit dan memilih terus berjalan menuju kantin. Selain untuk mengisi perut, Jongin juga curi curi kesempatan siapa tahu dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Kantin yang dipilih Jongin berada di gedung fakultas Akuntansi, ya meskipun letaknya jauh dari fakultasnya sendiri, tapi Jongin rela menerjang jalan untuk bertemu sang puteri. Eaaa.

Baru saja Jongin duduk dimeja kantin setelah membeli sebotol cola si orang kaya lewat dengan satu pack besar tisu berwarna aneh di tangannya. Jongin melihat orang itu lewat di hadapannya dalam diam. Pemuda Kim itu menghela nafas lega saat Suho-si orang kaya- berlalu dengan para pengawalnya, namun tak berselang lama Suho kembali dan duduk di hadapannya setelah sebelumnya dua orang pengawal membersihkan bangku dengan alkohol dan kapas. omigat!

Jongin melongo tidak elit, bahkan setelah Suho duduk nyaman dan meletakkan tisu tadi di atas meja.

"Lo itu di klasifikasikan dari kingdom apaan sih?" tanya Jongin spontan. Walau hampir dua tahun dia dikelilingi penjaga Sehun, Jongin tetap tidak bisa mengerti dengan tingkah mereka semua.

Suho tidak segera menjawab. Dia mengeluarkan selembar tisu dan mengusap hidungnya pelan.

"Lo denger nggak sih?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Sorry, gue musti ngelap idung gue pake tisu dengan ekstrak emas, soalnya musti ngehirup udara deket deket sama rakyat jelata." Jawab Suho songong.

Jongin pengen muntah. Sepertinya Suho memang termasuk dalam sistem dikotil. Oke, Jongin mulai melantur.

"Nah gini, gue, yang Mulia Suho yang agung bin Siwon diningrat mau ngomong sama sejenis rakjel kaya lo."

Kalau pengawal itu tidak berada di sekitar mereka, sudah dipastikan kalau Suho akan di celupkan oleh Jongin dalam segelas susu. Biar saja orang songong itu dimakan vampire yang menyenangkan atau hiu yang baik hati. Jongin korban iklan, ternyata.

"Mulai sekarang, Lo jauhin Sehun." ucap Suho.

Jongin menatap Suho tajam. Siapa Suho? Suho Cuma orang kaya banget yang songongnya nggak ketulungan. Terus orang ini punya hak gitu buat ngelarang Jongin ngedeketin Sehuh? Enak saja, ujian tinggal didepan mata, itu artinya status pacar Sehun juga tinggal sedikit lagi di gapai dan si boncel ini seenak duitnya nyuruh Jongin ngejauh. Sampai kapal titanic jadi becak Jongin nggak akan sudi.

"Gue nggak mau." Jawab Jongin dengan nada menyebalkan.

Suho memicingkan mata pada Jongin dan berujar dengan nada menantang, "Meski gue janjiin lo pake operasi idung biar mancung atau operasi penghilang aura rakjel lo tetep nggak mau?"

Kaki Jongin sudah gatal untuk menendang wajah orang didepannya ini, wajah sok kaya-meski emang kaya- yang ngata-ngatain Jongin rakjel. Hey, begini-begini Jongin itu bisa dibilang kaya lho, Cuma Jonginnya aja yang memilh untuk tidak pamer. Tidak seperti yang onoh tuh.

"Gue tetep nggak mau, meskipun lo janjiin bakal ngasih gue segebok ayam pun gue tetep kagak mau."

Jongin itu freak pada ayam sebenarnya. Semua jenis ayam dia makan. Dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, ups, Jongin terdengar seperti Sumanto sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Sumanto itu ya? Apa yang dilakukan oleh dia sekarang?

Suho berdiri dan memandang Jongin rendah. "Susah ngomong sama rakjel yang nggak tau diri. Udah ah, gue mau pergi ke venezuela dulu. Laper." Ucapnya dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Sebelum menginjak langkah yang ke tiga, Suho memerintah pengawalnya, "Kalian, jaga di pojok sana." Ucap Suho sambil menunjuk pojokan kantin. "Ntar kalo makhluk ini udah cabut, kalian ambil trus bakar bangkunya. Biar nggak nyebarin kuman."

Jongin menatap tidak terima punggung Suho yang telah hilang dibalik kerumunan pengawalnya. Kini dia menatap dua pengawal yang tadi di perintah Suho. Bisa-bisanya mereka kerja pada orang se-songong Suho. Apa nggak makan ati, coba?

"Hei, Jongin."

Jongin menoleh pada pemuda yang memposisikan diri duduk di depannya setelah menaruh bungkusan es balok di atas meja. Dengan tidak sopan si pemuda mengangkat kakinya dan mulai mengkorek isi hidungnya yang mungkin telah tiga tahun tidak di korek karena urusan negara yang mendesak.

"Lo jorok amat sih!" sembur Jongin.

Yang di marahi hanya menguap tidak peduli dan melanjutkan usaha pengkorekannya.

"Yang penting bukan itu, bro." Ucap Jongdae –pemuda tadi.

"Halah, paling palingan lo mau minta tolong buat nggiring bebek lo ke kali kan? Sorry, bro. Gue nggak minat lagi." Balas Jongin. beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk ekspedisi ke hutan. jongdae meminta Jongin untuk menemani memandikan bebek-bebeknya yang berjumlah seratus itu ke kali terdekat.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jongin meng-iyakan permintaan Jongdae. Hitung-hitung untuk menyenangkan hati sahabatnya. itu memang pemikiran awal, setelah kejadian penggiringan bebek tersebut, Jongin bersumpah tidak akan melakukan perbuatan nista itu lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Kagak kok, gue mau ngasih berita buat elu." Ucap Jongdae sok misterius. Jongin memandang Jongdae seolah mengatakan, 'apa.'

"Tadi gue Lihat Sehun di gendong ke ruang kesehatan ama cowok ganteng."

 _Braakk._

Jongin segera bangkit hingga membuat kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal dan berteriak kesakitan. Selanjutnya kursi tersebut pergi dengan tenang ke surga.

Jongdae terlonjak hingga es baloknya jatuh dan berceceran. Pemuda itu kemudian jatuh terduduk dan meratapi es baloknya yang tak terbentuk lagi. Niatnya mau membuat es serut untuk di perjual belikan di pojokan lampu merah. Tapi semuanya hanya tinggal mimpi. Eaa.

Jongin berlari dengan cepat dan menghilang di tikungan koridor. Jongdae kini berdiri dengan berat hati, dan hatinya semakin berat setelah melihat salah dua dari sekian banyak pengawal Suho datang dan mengambil kursi tersebut.

Oh, pengawal Suho memang daebak!

 _ **t.b.c**_

 _ **hello, aku update lagi. Semoga nggak bosen nunggu, karena tugas dan ujian praktek udah mulai nunggu. Terimakasih dukungannya. Maaf jika ada salah dalam penulisan ff ini. dan aku kasih tahu sedikit, menurut aku ini bukan humor kok. Soalnya banyak kegaringan disana sini. Dan chapter ini nggak bisa panjang-panjang. Aku lagi stuck gara-gara nggak bisa move on pas buat emulsi tadi pagi. Mohon pengertiannya. Sekian dan terimakasih.**_

 _ **Monggo review.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kjinftosh : aku juga kangen, tapi nggak didatengin Jojong masa .**_

 _ **Yunyulihun : sip, makasih reviewnya^^**_

 _ **Apelijo : oke, makasih saran dan reviewnya^^**_

 _ **Kim Sohyun : oke bro, tak usahakne yo.**_

 _ **Sukha1312 : Makasih reviewnya^^ sip.**_

 _ **Sehunblackpearl : ini bukan komedi kok^^ betewe, farmasi banyak hafalannya ya x_x**_

 _ **Octa918 : sip, diusahain. Thanks reviewnya^^**_

 _ **Ohhanniehunnie : thanks nyempetin baca ama review^^**_

 _ **Exoweareone9400 : entah kenapa penname-mu buat aku baper.**_

 _ **Auliavp : terima kasih dukungannya^^**_

 _ **Dialuhane : belum end sebelum Jojong ngedapetin Sehun^^ thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Nagisa kitagawa : sip, thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Minnieww : sip udah lanjut, thanks for waiting^^**_

 _ **Jongin's grape : hohoho, soalnya belum yang inti #apadah**_

 _ **Rytyatriaa : sorry nggak bisa panjang-panjang. Lagi stuck . but, thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Jongodult : cecunguknya bakalan di karantina . thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Dinablind : thanks, sip udah lanjut^^**_

 _ **Ohunie : Iya Cuma Sehun aja. Thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Icha : sip udah dilanjut, thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Gaemgyu92 : aku juga #apasih**_

 _ **Izz sweetcity : nggak apa-apa, kritik juga dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya yang bergantung pada cahaya mentari #Mulailapar**_

 _ **Goolhara : ini bukan komedi kok ini angst :-P ^^ thanks for review**_

 _ **Flwsessyxz : thanks sarannya^^ thanks juga buat reviewnya^^**_

 _ **Nabila646 : mungkin iya, mungkin juga enggak :-D**_

 _ **Haemi Wytha Kim444 : yup, Cuma Sehun. thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Auliavp : udah diperjelas dialognya kok, aku juga rada bingung. Thanks for review^^**_

 _ **Parkjitta : jojong nggak akan tega ngejutekin Sehun^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarjana Biologi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN as always**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it...**

 **.**

 **.warn : GS, bahasa campur aduk, typoo, OOC deelel.**

 **,**

 **,**

 **Happy reading**

 **,**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa pusing bersamaan dengan masuknya sinar putih lampu ke penglihatannya. Dia mengerang pelan karena tubuhnya yang terasa sakit ketika digerakkan.

"Kamu berbaring dulu, aku udah ngasih kamu obat penghilang nyeri, jadi seenggaknya kepalamu nggak akan terlalu sakit lagi."

Sehun menengokkan kepalanya kekanan, ke arah orang yang baru saja bersuara. Sehun tidak merasa mengenal orang ini, dan apa dia bilang? Penghilang nyeri?

Bola mata coklatnya bergulir menelisik seisi ruangan, dan yang dapat ditangkapnya adalah suasana ruang kesehatan. Ah, dia ingat. Tadi saat Sehun akan membeli air dia merasakan pusing dan kemudian tak sadar diri. Jadi orang ini yang telah menolongnya? Bukannya Sehun tak tahu terima kasih, tapi dia sedikit kecewa karena bukan Jongin yang menolongnya.

"Kamu yang ngebawa aku kesini kan? Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun tulus dengan suaranya yang masih lemas.

Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di laci obat itu menggumam sebagai jawaban. Dia masih sibuk dengan deretan obat yang tersusun rapi di laci. Beberapa kali mengambil untuk dilihat, entahlah mungkin komposisinya lalu dikembalikan lagi.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukin?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Mencari obat untuk tuan putri tidur." ucapnya masih belum menghadap Sehun.

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya tidak terima. "Aku cuma pingsan sebentar kok." Elaknya.

Si pemuda terkekeh pelan tanpa menanggapi lebih lanjut, membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hentikan itu, kamu ngebuat aku pengen nguncir bibirmu pake tali tambang." Gumam si pemuda. Sehun mendelik, ternyata pemuda ini memperhatikannya juga walaupun matanya masih fokus pada kegiatan sebelumnya. Apa jangan jangan dia memiliki mata lain di sela rambutnya? Atau di dalam telinganya? Bahkan mungkin matanya menempel di tembok tembok itu?!, Sehun memulai pikiran liarnya.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh aneh." Ucap orang yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Sehun melirik pemuda itu ngeri. Apa selain mempunyai banyak mata, orang ini juga punya kekuatan membaca pikiran seperti di film film itu? lalu bagaimana jika orang itu juga punya mata laser yang bisa menembus semua hal, habis tubuhnya dijadikan objek pemandangan(?)

"Terus aja berpikiran aneh lalu aku akan mencuci otakmu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya lelah, "Haloo~ apa kamu dari tadi sedang bercanda? Kalau iya, itu nggak lucu dan kamu malah terkesan kaya psikopat." Ucap Sehun sebal.

Si pemuda tertawa kecil dan memandang Sehun masih dalam posisi jongkok-enak-sedap-nikmatnya.

"Kamu menarik." Ucapnya.

Sehun memandangnya bingung. Menarik apanya? Seingat Sehun dia sama sekali tidak menarik orang itu, bahkan sedari tadi dia berbaring di ranjang ini, bagaimana Sehun bisa menariknya? Oke, lupakan pikiran sesat Sehun.

"Apa beberapa hari ini kamu sakit? Atau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya si pemuda akhirnya.

Sehun mengingat ngingat sejenak, "Ah, dua hari lalu aku kena tifus."

"Dan kamu udah mutusin untuk masuk kuliah? Wow, hebat." Sindirnya.

Sehun cemberut, "Nggak perlu sarkastis begitu, lagian aku udah ngerasa sehat tadinya."

Orang yang menolongnya kembali tertawa kecil, dia bangkit dari posisinya setelah mengambil beberapa tablet dari botol obat yang sedari tadi diacak-acaknya dan menghampiri ranjang Sehun yang masih cemberut.

"Maaf, itu kebiasaan." Ucapnya tulus. Sehun yang dasarnya memang anak baik juga tak tega, dia mengangguk akhirnya.

"Nah minum ini." ucap si pemuda sambil membantu Sehun duduk bersandar di ranjang dia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral juga obat yang telah dipilihnya.

Sehun menyerahkan botol mineral tadi setelah semua obat meluncur ke tenggorokannya sambil menggumam terima kasih.

"Nah kamu lebih baik istirahat dulu, nggak perlu ikut kelas supaya sakitmu nggak tambah parah." Ucapnya sambil beranjak menuju pintu.

"Eh eh kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

Pemuda itu menoleh, membiarkan Sehun melihat lesung pipinya ketika tersenyum. "Tentu aja kembali." Jawabnya.

Sehun melirik kiri dan kanannya gelisah, tidak ingin bertatap dengan si penolongnya. Sebenarnya Sehun gugup, dia baru menyadari kalau pemuda yang menolongnya itu tampan! Ugh, manis lagi.

"Kamu mau nggak nemenin aku? Maksudku kalau kamu ada kelas ya nggak usah, eh tapi kan nanti aku sendiri, kamu-kamu ada acara? Aduh kok kaya aku mau ngajak kencan sih! kamu jangan salah paham, aku Cuma-aku, duh!" Sehun akhirnya hanya mendumel sendiri.

Pemuda itu tertawa dan melangkah kembali ke ranjang Sehun. menarik sebuah kursi tak jauh dari sana untuk diduduki. Dengan melipat kaki dan menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang tampan ketika melihat Sehun masih sibuk dengan dumelannya.

"Iya iya aku ngerti." Ucapnya sambil membekap mulut Sehun yang masih berceloteh. Sehun menghadap si penolong bingung. "Aku bakal nemenin kamu kok sampe kamu nyuruh aku pergi."

Sehun salah tingkah pemirsa! –biasa aja sih -_-

"Sampe jam setengah duabelas aja, temenku bakal njemput jam segitu." Ucapnya pelan. Seakan tersadar sesuatu Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, "Halo, namaku Sehun."

Pemuda itu menjabat balik tangan Sehun. "Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya dengan senyuman membuat Sehun memerah.

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan tanpa tahu Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kesehatan menyaksikan Sehunnya tertawa dan sesekali blushing karena pemuda lain.

Sehunmu? Kau bahkan belum bisa mengklaim Sehun sebagai milikmu, heh Kim Jongin.

- **SARBIO-**

"Kyungsoo maafin kita." Ucap Luhan.

Disamping kanan kirinya ada Baekhyun dan Minseok yang bersujud juga. Sesekali menyedot ingus akibat terlalu lama menangis meraung memohon maaf pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoonya sendiri hanya duduk di atas becak yang kebetulan parkir di parkiran kampus, itu becaknya sendiri sih sebenernya. Setelah mereka tersadar dari keadaan setengah sekaratnya, tiga cecunguk itu merasa mendapat hidayah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk minta maaf pada orang yang paling ternistakan sejak awal pembuatan fanfic, yaitu Kyungsoo.

"Aku nggak bisa jawab." Ucap Kyungsoo masih bimbang. Dengan jarinya dia mengusap hidungnya yang mencium selentingan amunisi tiga orang yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya itu. meskipun Kyungsoo yakin telah mengubur benda laknat itu , sepertinya baunya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Dengan alasan itu Kyungsoo berdiri dari becak kebanggaannya yang diasumsikan bahwa Kyungsoo menolak memberikan maaf oleh Luhan cs.

"Tolong Kyungsoo, gue bener bener minta maaf udah ngebekep elo sampe lo pingsan." Ucap Luhan, tangannya menahan kaki Kyungsoo,

"Gue juga, gue udah nginjek lo. Sumpah gue khilaf Soo." Kini Minseok yang meminta maaf, sama dengan Luhan, dia juga menahan kaki kiri Kyungsoo.

"Gue sih sebenernya ngga ngerasa salah ama lo-" oke, Baekhyun sedang dalam masa penyangkalan. "-tapi berhubung ini suasananya lagi sakral, gue ikutan minta maaf sama lo,kali aja gue ada salah." Ucap Baekhyun songong, lebih songong lagi tangannya yang malah grepe-grepe muka Kyungsoo.

"Baek! Jangan gitu! Ntar Kyungsoo nggak maafin kita." Protes Luhan. Tanpa sadar dia mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo yang dipegangnya hingga itu anak malang terjungkal kebelakang, udah tahu jatoh, Baekhyun dengan tanpa dosa mengikuti arah jatuh Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan aksi grepe-grepenya hingga kini posisinya jongkok nggak elit di samping kanan muka si malang Kyungsoo.

"Tau tuh! Singkirin buruan tangan lo!" Minseok ikut ikutan protes. Kaki Kyungsoo yang dipegangnya, dia angkat terus ditunjuk tunjukkin ke muka Baekhyun yang masih keliatan nggak peduli.

"Cepet lepasin, bego!" Luhan ikut menudingkan kaki Kyungsoo ke arah Baekhyun.

"Guys," Kyungsoo lemas kehabisan nafas karena tangan Baekhyun yang demi apa masih mengandung aroma laknat tadi, ditambah kakinya yang serasa diputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dan akhirnya pingsan-lagi-

Sedangkan tiga orang yang sedari tadi ngotot minta maaf tidak menyadari tumbangnya salah seorang disana dan masih melanjutkan adegan salah menyalahkan tersebut.

Oke, tinggalkan saja.

 **SARBIO**

Jongin kini lagi ngenes, ditambah lagi sahabat sehidupnya dengan enteng nyemil biji kopi, udah macem luwak aja tuh bocah.

"Please deh Jong, lu jangan nambah nambahin masalah gue." Ucap Jongin nggak sadar kalau dirinya juga seorang 'Jong'

"Hello, masalahnya sama gue apa? Gue bahkan kaga gerak yang memicu perubahan listrik statis buat menciptakan gledek yang bakal nyamber elo." Protes Jongdae ngawur.

"Audeh! Kalian sama aja!" Jongin mulai ngambek nggak cool.

Mereka kini tengah berada di depan gerbang kampus. entah apa tujuannya duduk bak pengemis jalanan di tengah tengah gerbang.

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya ngga peduli dan kembali nyemilin kopi ijo yang dia dapet dari kantinnya mak onew yang biasanya jualan gorengan ayam. Bukan Cuma gorengan ayam sih sebenernya, emak emak rempong satu itu emang rada freak sama ayam. Buktinya aja, menunya ayam semua, wallpaper dindingnya ayam, kursinya motif ayam, mejanya juga. Bahkan baju yang dipakai mak onew juga pake bulu ayam.

Jongin kembali memikirkan adegan mesra di UKS tadi. Baginya, jika untuk melawan empat pengawal Sehun itu mudah. Karena Sehun pasti akan membelanya jika semisal Jongin dikeroyok oleh orang orang yang bakat jadi satpam itu.

Tapi lain lagi sama orang tadi.

Jongin hanya tau, orang yang tadi dilihatnya di UKS bersama Sehun itu bernama Park Chanyeol, jurusan kedokteran dan pernah satu tim dengannya di olimpiade biologi. Dan Jongin akui, Chanyeol itu tampan, pintar, kaya, baik hati dan rajin beribadah.

Ditambah lagi, Sehun tadi cengengesan plus blushing imut gara gara itu tower merah muda. Jongin iri sebenernya, eh cemburu juga sih. iri karena Chanyeol bisa bebas nggodain Sehun dan bebas ngebuat Sehun ketawa.

Jongin? jangan ditanya.

Ketemu Sehun aja harus pake pengawal pribadi ayahnya buat ngelindungin diri dari cecunguk yang suka ngintilin Sehun. udah kaya mau ketemu bandar narkoba aja. Nah si Chanyeol? Gampang banget nyuri start pas para anakan curut lagi nggak ada.

Pasti Chanyeol yang nggendong Sehun tadi.

Jongin makin merana, dia memandang tangannya yang ekhemdekilekhem mulus. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah menggendong Sehun, dia selaku orang yang disukai Sehun merasa nggak adil dong. Chanyeol yang baru ketemu Sehun udah bisa nggendong Sehun. Jongin lebih rela Sehun diseret aja deh dari pada digrepe secara nggak langsung sama Chanyeol. Eh, becanda ding.

"Lu ngapain mandangin tangan buluk lo? Ngerasa bersalah udah ngenistain gue sama tangan busuk lo itu?" tanya Jongdae yang sudah menghabiskan sekian ratus biji kopi.

"Gue lagi nggak mood buat debat sama makhluk pecinta kolor kaya elo." Balas Jongin lemas.

Jongdae yang merasa sohibnya ada masalah –meskipun Jongin selalu bermasalah jika menyangkut Sehun dan orang orang tak berbudaya itu- merasa kasihan dan hendak mengulurkan bantuan dari tangan emasnya.

"Okedeh, lo kenapa sih?" tanya Jongdae sok lembut.

Jongin menoleh dengan muka minta di injek, "Lo nggak pantes." Ucapnya dikit tapi nyelekit.

"Kalo bukan gue yang nanyain lo, siapa lagi? Luhan?" Jongdae rada sensi sama Luhan sebenernya, gara gara tahun kemarin Luhan terang terangan nyomot bebeknya di depan matanya sendiri, terus dengan entengnya Luhan bilang, 'Gue minta satu, lagi pengen bebek goreng.'

Hati siapa yang tidak sedih? Oke, mungkin Cuma Jongdae yang sedih.

"Najis." Sekali lagi bahasa tidak pantas yang keluar dari mulut Jongin yang tengah galau.

Jongin menghela nafas. tidak punya pilihan lain. Dari pada dia tidak cerita terus berakhir galau bulukan macem Jongdae kan najis.

"Gue ngeliat Sehun becanda sama Chanyeol." Ucap Jongin miris.

Jongdae ngangguk ngangguk, "Jadi yang gue liat itu Chanyeol."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Gue nggak tau kudu gimana."

"Jong, jujur lo kaya anak SMP yang lagi pacaran." Sindir Jongdae, "Lagian lo masa ngga tau apa yang musti lo lakuin?"

Jongin menggeleng. Dia meringkuk layaknya pampers bayi yang telah penuh.

"Lo suka nggak sama Sehun?" Jongin ngangguk. "Kalo lo tau Sehun lagi berduaan sama cowok lo bakal terima nggak?" Jongin nggeleng sampe pusing.

Jongdae tengkurap entah karena apa, pokoknya dia tengkurap di samping Jongin kaya orang lagi berjemur.

"Lo ada status nggak sama Sehun? nggak ada kan. Ya berarti lo nggak boleh marah."

Jongin melotot nggak terima. Dia bangkit dan menduduki pinggang Jongdae, ngeri juga pas Jongin duduk terus kedenger suara 'kretek' yang hebat. Karena takut Jongdae akan patah menjadi dua bagian. Jongin akhirnya mundur dan duduk di paha Jongdae.

"Makanya, inti dari semua permasalahan ini adalah, lo musti nembak Sehun. jadi pacar Sehun baru lo boleh ngelarang Sehun." Jongdae berceramah seakan menuntun Jongin menuju jalan yang benar.

Jongin menjitak kepala Jongdae, meski jauh tapi tetep kena.

"Nggak bisa, gue udah nentuin mau nembak Sehun abis ujian kenaikan tingkat." Ucap Jongin.

Jongdae ngupil dengan syahdu saat menjawab, "Udah deh lupain khayalan lo itu kalo nggak pengen Sehun pindah ke lain hati."

Jongin masih kekeuh, "Gue yakin Sehun nggak bakal main serong."

"Yudah berarti lo kudu tahan kalo misalnya lo ngeliat Sehun ngomong sama cowok keren lain." Jongdae sih santai, dia kan lebih sayang bebeknya daripada Sehun, lagian kalo Jongdae sampe sayang sama Sehun, bisa dibantai dia sama Jongin.

"Okedeh, makasih udah ndengering gue." Ucap Jongin tulus.

Jongdae berhenti ngupil sebentar sebelum dilanjut lagi, "Iyadeh, gue kan temen lo yang tahan banting lo nistain."

Jongin tentu nggak terima. Sepanjang sejarah pertemanannya bersama Jongdae, yang ada dirinyalah yang ternistakan.

"Kapan gue nistain elo! Jangan asal nuduh, ada juga lo yang nistain gue!"

Jongdae berhenti ngupil dan ngomong pake emosi, "Oh lo lupa kejadian pas kita kecil dulu!"

"Dari kecilpun, lo terus yang nistain gue! Maen kerumah gue katanya mau belajar kelompok, yang ada lo ngeberantakin kamar gue! Lo bahkan minjem tv rumah gue buat nonton Jin dan Jun!"

Jongin juga emosi. Jongdae itu kalau main tidak tanggung tanggung. Prinsipnya, rumahmu juga rumahku. Apalagi Jongdae –saat masih SD- menyabotase tvnya untuk nonton sinetron Jin! Jongin itu tidak suka Jin dan sebangsanya. Apalagi dibuat film. Bagi Jongin nggak masalah kalau Cuma sekali dua kali, ini masalahnya Jongdae kaya nggak punya tv dirumah!

Apalagi itu sinetron diputar setiap hari! Setiap hari bung! dan itu artinya Jongdae akan menghabiskan waktunya dirumah Jongin! dikamar Jongin! mungkin mending kalau Jongdae akan pulang setelah nonton, tapi Jongdae akan tiduk sampe ngorok satu detik setelah sinetron itu selesai. Dan itu bencana bagi Jongin.

Oke, beralih ke jaman sekarang.

"Lo nggak inget hah?! Lo nyodok pantat gue bego!" semprot Jongdae.

"Mana ada! Gu-gue kaga pernah ngelakuin hal najis kaya gitu!" banta Jongin, sebenernya Jongin inget sih, tapi malu lah untuk mengakui kenajisannya.

"Lo pasti inget, pas SD, pas pak Donghae ngajar biologi tentang anatomi tubuh. Terus lo penasaran sama lobang pantat yang lo tanyain tapi pak Donghae juga bingung ngejawabnya! Dan gara gara rasa keingintahuan lo itu lo nyodok pantat gue." Jongdae ngomong pake nada rendah yang bikin suasana tambah horor.

"Lagian itukan salah nyokap gue, katanya bakal ada naga yang keluar dari pantat kalo kita nelen biji jeruk." Cicit Jongin nggak sadar umur.

"TAPI LO NYODOK PANTAT GUE WAKTU ITU!" sembur Jongdae.

"TAPI GUE NGGAK SENGAJA!" bantah Jongin.

"NGGAK SENGAJA APAAN! LO SENGAJA NYODOK PANTAT GUE! LO KAGA TAU ITU SAKIT BANGET, HAH?!" Jongdae masih tengkurap, namun kini badannya menggeliat bak siluman ular. Jongin tidak tinggal diam, dia menahan kepala Jongdae bak pawang ular.

"ITU BUKAN SALAH GUE!" Jongin masih malu mengakuinya.

"TERUS ITU SALAH GUE? GUE YANG NGEGODA ELO BUAT NYOLOK LOBANG PANTAT GUE HAH?!" Jongdae tidak berpikir untuk menyerah, lagipula semua kesalah pahaman harus diluruskan sekarang. Eak, pikiran Jongdae keren ternyata.

"IYA IYA GUE TAU GUE SALAH!"

Jongdae tertawa bak mak lampir. "NAH AKHIRNYA LO NGAKU KAN!"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya. "Lagian itu kan atas dasar nggak sengaja, lo tetep nggak bisa nyalahin gue dong."

"Nggak sengaja lo bilang? LO SENGAJA NGELOROTIN CELANA GUE, NGEDORONG GUE SAMPE NYUSRUK KE PAGERNYA PAK MINHO YANG BANYAK KENANGAN MASA LALUNYA, TERUS NYODOK LOBANG PANTAT GUE DISANA!" Chen teriak kalap.

Jongin njambak rambut Jongdae dari belakang. "LAGIAN LO PASRAH AJA GUE NYODOK LOBANG PANTAT LO!"

Jongdae menarik kepalanya kuat hingga terlepas dari cengeraman Jongin meskipun dia harus merelakan jidatnya terantuk mesra dengan lantai.

"GIMANA GUE NGGAK PASRAH! GUE SHOCK WAKTU ITU! BAHKAN GUE TIGA HARI KAGAK SEKOLAH TERUS NGELEWATIN ULANGAN MATEMATIKA YANG BIKIN GUE KAGA BISA NYONTEK GARA GARA NGERJAIN DI RUANG GURU! DAN LO MASIH NYANGKAL KALO INI BUKAN SALAH ELO!"

Jongdae kembali mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruknya. Saat kepalanya terjepit di pagar pak minho, saat Jongin tanpa dosa nyodok nyodok lobang pantatnya Cuma gara gara Jongdae bilang kalau pas makan malam Jongdae nggak sengaja nelen biji jeruk. Apalagi saat dia mengerjakan ulangan matematika di ruang guru dan berakhir dengan nol besar di kertas ulangannya.

Saking traumanya, Jongdae selalu menggembok celananya dengan gembok segede gembok gerbang yang bikin dia jalan pelaaaaaann banget karena berat. Bukan gimana, Jongdae hanya takut Jongin kembali melorotin celananya.

Setiap pagi Jongdae selalu nyomot gembok gerbang rumahnya dan kuncinya dititipkan ke pak satpam penjaga rumah. Iya kalau pak satpam masih berjaga saat Jongdae pulang. Nggak jarang pak satpam sudah pulang saat Jongdae kembali. Dan itu berarti, Jongdae harus menahan semua hasrat diperutnya hingga besoknya lagi. Dan semua kesialan itu telah Jongdae tetapkan sebagai akibat dari perbuatan nista KIM JONGIN.

"IYAUDAH GUE SALAH! GUE NYODOK PANTAT LO! GUE MINTA MAAF DEH!" Jongin kasihan juga pada Jongdae. Waktu itu Jongdae main kerumahnya, dan Jongin nggak buta sampe nggak ngeliat gembok gede nangkring indah di kancing celana Jongdae, apalagi itu anak waktu naik tangga ke kekamar Jongin udah kaya nanggung beban hidup orang satu kampung. Pelaaan banget.

"NAH GITU DONG, LO MUSTI TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"TANGGUNG JAWAB APAAN?! GUE KAN UDAH MINTA MAAF!"

"BUKA CELANA LO! GANTIAN GUE YANG NYODOK ELO!" Jongdae kembali ketawa lampir, membayangkan balas dendamnya. Tentu Jongdae nggak akan segan segan!

"Jongin, ternyata kamu gay ya."

Jongin dan Jongdae menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang memandang sedih, juga Chanyeol yang menganga.

Jongdae reflek bangkit hingga membuat Jongin jatuh terlentang. Jika dalam situasi normal, dia pasti bahagia jatuh dalam keadaan ini. karena secara tidak sengaja dia jatuh tepat didepan Sehun dan dapat melihat ekhemcelanadalamekhem Sehun yang terlihat dari rok putih Sehun. tapi kesalahpahaman ini mencemari semuanya.

Chanyeol menarik Sehun kesampingnya saat melihat Jongin yang melotot ke dalam rok Sehun saat terjatuh.

"Rok kamu keliatan dari bawah." Ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Sehun tersenyum miris pada Chanyeol dan menoleh ke arah Jongin yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Nggak apa apa, Jongin kan gay." Ucap Sehun nyelekit.

"Sehun! ini nggak kaya gitu!" ucap Jongdae. Dia tidak mau dianggap gay, apalagi dengan si dekil Jongin, dia kan juga sedikit dekil. Kalau Jongdae dan Jongin pacaran, apalagi sampe nikah, anak mereka bakal berupa kotak kardus kusam berwarna coklat kehitaman.

"Nggak apa apa kok, Jongdae." Ucap Sehun. Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin. "Pantesan selama ini lo nggak ngerespon, selama ini lo nggak peduli sama gue, ternyata lo gay."

Jongin merana, Sehun memanggilnya 'lo' dan bukan 'kamu' apalagi 'Jongin sayang' lagi.

"Sehun, aku mohon jangan salah paham. Dengerin penjelasanku." Ucap Jongin. sehun mengangguk.

"Em, gini sebenernya." Jongin bingung mau bilang apa. Jongin tentu malu dengan kejadian saat SD itu. apalagi membicarakannya didepan Chanyeol.

"Jadi lo nggak ada yang mau dijelasin kan sebenernya." Sehun bersuara setelah lima menit Jongin tidak segera menjelaskan.

"Oke, kalo gitu. Gue nggak bakal mandang lo aneh kok. Jaman sekarang kan udah banyak yang kaya kalian. Gue nggak bakal ganggu elo lagi."

Oh, tidak!

"Ayo kak Chanyeol, anter aku nyariin temen temen aku dulu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

Baru beberapa langkah pergi menuju parkiran, Chanyeol berhenti, membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun dan berlari ke arah Jongin dan Jongdae –yang tengah mojok karena shock-

"Makasih ya, gue jadi nggak usah usaha mati matian buat ngedapetin Sehun. dan selamat berbahagia buat lo ama pacar lo. Saran gue, kalo mau ngomongin kegiatan malam kalian berdua, cari tempat yang sepi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringainya.

Chanyeol sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari menyusul Sehun dan menggandeng tangannya kembali.

"INI SEMUA SALAH LO! CITRA GUE TERNODAAAA!" jerit Jongin sambil nunjuk nunjuk kearah Jongdae.

Jongdae bangkit menghampiri Jongin. "ELO! SEMUA SALAH ELO! ANDAI ELO NGGAK PERNAH NYODOK LOBANG PANTAT GUE, GUE NGGAK BAKAL SETRAUMA INI!"

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia ingat ucapan Chanyeol tentang mencari tempat sepi. Setelah ini dia akan mencari tempat sepi, bukan untuk membicarakan tentang sodok sodokan lobang pantat. Tapi untuk membantai orang yang mengaku sohibnya ini.

"Jongdae, ayo pergi ke apartement lo."

Jongdae memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Jangan jangan lo emang gay ya! Gue nggak mau disodok lagi!"

"NGGAK CUMA DISODOK! ELO BAKAL GUE GANTUNG DI PLAFON TERUS GUE GERGAJI BIAR JADI SERBUK TERUS GUE BAKAR SERBUK LO BUAT PERAPIAN GUE!"

"JANGAAANNN!"

 **TBC.**

 **Tuberculosis dengan tidak elit.**

 **Ohohoho, sebenernya, mau gimanapun serius ff yang aku bikin, jatohnya bakal tetep ada humornya. Audeh, aku pengen tuh bikin sesekali yang ngga ada humornya sama sekali, tapi pas di posting, aku baru sadar, bakal tetep ada humornyaaaa~**

 **Setelah update beberapa chapter akhirnya aku sadar, isi ceritanya sama sekali nggak nyambung sama judulnya ^.^ tapi gapapa lah yaaaa~ masa iya mau ganti judul 'Princess Sehun, Prince Jongin dan Kurcaci tak berbudaya' kan jadinya aneh-kayaknya-**

 **Ini entah kenapa mikir jalan ceritanya jadi kaya gini hehe. Emang ide awalnya mau bikin Sehun sama Jongin rada renggang, tapi ngga pernah kepikir sebab renggangnya itu salah paham absurd kaya ini hehe. Pokoknya, kalian nikmatin aja imajinasi ngawur aku.**

 **Oke, ini lama banget ya? Hoho.**

 **Mohon maaf sebaik baiknya~**

 **Akhir kata.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
